Haunted happenings
by Xxcolor3grojbandJFxR
Summary: Everyone loves haunted houses right? then why do i not! However, this might be interesting... Hi! 2nd one! this one doesnt have any crap... Im pretty sure. Enjoy.


_Hello! This is my second story….. but the last on had a bunch of crap on it….. and at my school I went through a haunted house that was really freaky. And I got this idea! So enjoy._

_**Coreys pov**_

This officaly sucks. Im at my schools cafateria, watching other people do awesome relays. For example: A pumpkin pie eating contest. A ballon popping race. And a costume race( you had to change out of 5 pieces of clothing. Then you had to run to the other side and change out of it. You had to get through the 3 people.) Worst of all: I had to deal with sitting next to laney wearing a super cute broken doll costume. It had an opening in the front… which made me uncomfterble. I pretty much got a veiw of her chest…. HELP ME!

_**Laneys pov:**_

Corey is acting weird. So I wore this super spectmazing( Spectacular and amazing) Doll costume that I found on Costume Express( A/N: Do not own) and practicly forced my mom to buy it. I was cheering for this kid in my class, His name is Reese. He was dressed up as Steve from Minecraft( A/N: do not own). I think he is pretty cute. But, he in't Corey. After this, I heard a boy say that we had a killer haunted house to go to next. AWESOME!

_**Coreys pov:**_

We were in line to go into the haunted house. I was excited. I LOVE getting spooked. Once it was my turn, I went in with Lanes, Since she didn't have a partner. Once we walked in, I was blind for a second. It was the strobe lights. Then I felt something on my arm. It was laney. She looked pale in the lights. I looked ahead of where we were, and saw a dude wearing a zombie mask. He jumped out and started to squirt this thing all over laney. She was screaming her head off. I think she started to cry. I could'nt talk because of the strobe. I pretty much just covered lanes eyes the whole time. I was the only one laughing for most of it.

_**Laneys pov:**_

"COREY! HELP ME!" I swear I was never going to sleep for the next few months.. or years. Whatever happends first.

"Corey, I can't move!" I was litterly frozen in place. In the worst spot. The Blood shower. Corey walked over to me. He could tell that I was scaried, Because he looked at me with concerned. Then all I saw was darkness…

_**Coreys pov:**_

Laney just fainted. She was that scaried. I just picked her up and ran out. She is so cute when she is sleeping…. STOP IT COREY! You do not like lanes that way! She is just a super cute band member.. Knock it off! Since I needed to get rid of all the "feelings?" Yeah, I think that's what they are called. Any way, I lightly kissed lanes'es foreheaf and I swaer I saw her smile lightly in her sleep.

_**Lanes pov:**_

Of course I wasn't asleep when corey kissed my forehead. I was reaally scaried yeah, but I was desprete. I knew he liked me, Kin and Kon let it spill out apparently. However, now I need to let him know that I liked him.

" Core… I like…."I hoped his hard skull could understand that hint.

_**Coreys pov:**_

OMG…. Lanes in her sleep said she likes me! What do I do? I am terrible with the romance thing! You say the cake gig! I sucked at it! I did what most people would do: pretend it never happand. So I did. Terribly.

_**Laneys pov:**_

Core is the worst actor ever. He was sweaty and stuttered a lot.

" Hey L-l-lanes! F-f-feeling b-better?" How can he be such an awesome lier- But such a terrible actor? Ten Kon talked to me about a stunning topic. Well, at least to me it was.

_**Kons pov:**_

After I saw corey failing with the romace thing, I decided to help my bro out. I told lanes how Corey was flustered, and that he's crazy about her. I think I helped out good. Then I went back to kin to tell him about his great succses.

_**Corey And Lanes pov:**_

OMG! What do I do?! I know how She/he feels, but I am terrible at romance! The last romance I had failed. Epicly. How do I get her/ him to say yes? I aam so comfused.

_**Lanes pov:**_

Since I know how bad core is at romance, I decided to do it for him. Not in person, no, but on the computer? Yeah that's right, I emailed him asking him on a date. If he says no, I will become a melting pot of sadness.

_**Coreys pov:**_

I just got a email from lanes. She was asking me out on a date. I couldn't belive it. I swaer I heard a person say yes. Wait… that's _ME! _ So I guess I said yes. The next day at band practice, Lanes was really shy. She hugged me before leaving, and I held her back. Then I kissed he. I just wanted to…. Kin and kon were missing, so I did it.

_**No ones pov:**_

After corey and laney left, Kin and kon did a secret fist bump.

"Good work bro" Kin whispered to kon.

" Thanks man." Kon whispered back.

_**Did you like it! And hey, it didn't have any crap on it! Comment and review plx.**_


End file.
